Conventional devices and techniques to produce a personal audio experience, whereby the audio is presented personally to the user only. Such devices and techniques generally require a user to employ headsets, headphones, ear plugs, or any other devices that cover the user's ears. In many situations, the user is interested in receiving audio personally to only the listener and is either does not want to disturb others in the listening vicinity or would rather keep the audio private.
Drawbacks to conventional personal audio systems include a deprivation of senses they can cause the listener to experience a diminished situational awareness. For example, the user using a headset or earphones will have one or both ears occluded from other audio, such as speech, of a person wishes to interact with the listener. Such conventional personal audio systems are not well-suited for a listener to carry on a conversation while receiving the personal audio.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for data capture devices, such as for wearable devices, without the limitations of conventional techniques.